Love Potion
by xxWinterxxRosexx
Summary: Riku finds a bottle of love potion on destiny islands! Neither Riku, Sora, nor Kairi can figure out what it is. What happens when Sora drinks it? And what if it falls into the wrong hands? This should be interesting...


_Chapter One_

**Hello! This is Laura speaking… the author of this fanfic. I hope you all enjoy it… I love Kingdom hearts and I had a dream about this story actually happening in the game. During the dream I was like "What on earth…" , but then I woke up. Anyways… have fun! **

* * *

Sora sat quietly on the shore of destiny islands, overwhelmed with boredom. There was just nothing to do on this tiny little island. Not only was it in the middle of nowhere… but it was very lightly populated. He sighed hopelessly and ran his fingers through his chestnut colored hair. 

"Hey Sora!" yelled a voice from behind him.

Sora turned his head to find a young boy running full force towards the shore. His long hair whipped at his face, and a very strange looking object was in his hands.

"Hey Riku!" said Sora, getting to his feet.

Finally reaching Sora's side, Riku caught his breath and held out his hand to reveal a small, blue glass bottle.

"What's that?" asked Sora in confusion.

"I don't know!" Riku replied.

Sora cocked an eyebrow. "Well if you don't know, then why the heck did you just come running frantically across the entire beach to show it to me!"

Riku rolled his eyes. "Sheesh, I don't know! I've just never seen anything like it." he turned the bottle slowly over in his hands. "I'm so bored…"

"Well that's sure obvious!" Sora jeered.

Riku just rolled his eyes again.

"Can't you two stop fighting for even one minute?" said a sarcastic voice from behind them.

The two boys turned around to see a girl with auburn hair and sapphire colored eyes standing there with her arms crossed.

Sora cleared his throat. "Oh, hi Kairi. Sorry, it's just that we're so bored…"

"Then find a way to entertain yourselves!" she said with a smirk.

"That's just it… we _can't_ find a way to entertain ourselves. There's nothing to do on this stupid island!" Riku moaned and plopped hopelessly on the ground. He looked out ahead of him on the crystal clear blue water of the ocean. It was such a large ocean… it seemed as if the entire world beyond the island consisted of nothing but water.

Kairi and Sora sat down beside him. They all took in a deep sigh and looked out towards the ocean.

"I know! Why don't you two have another duel? You've always liked to duel." Kairi suggested, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Nah…" Sora said with a pout.

Riku nodded. "Yeah, those are no fun anymore. Besides, we all know that I'm just going to win every time…"

"What! I've beaten you before!" said Sora angrily.

"That was just a lucky shot…" Riku said with a grin.

Sora laughed. "Yeah, in your dreams!"

Kairi smiled and shook her head. "You two are hopeless!"

Suddenly, Kairi noticed the small bottle lying in Riku's hands. "What's that?" she asked.

Riku looked down at his hands and held up the small bottle as it sparkled in the sunlight. "Oh, this? Well…"

"He doesn't know!" Sora cut him off.

"Will you shut up? I know what it is!" Riku said with a prideful expression.

Kairi cocked a brow. "Okay then, what is it?"

"Yeah Riku… what is it?" Sora smirked.

Riku gave Sora an irate glare and examined the tiny bottle carefully. After looking at it for a few moments, he finally smiled and looked at Kairi thoughtfully.

"It's probably some type of antidote or something." he said.

Kairi tilted her head in confusion. "An antidote?"

"Yeah… like, it can cure things and stuff." Sora replied.

"Oh…" Kairi took the bottle gently from his hands and looked at it with skeptical eyes. "Well, what does it cure?"

"Anything, I guess…" said Sora.

"Does it cure boredom?" asked Riku with a joking expression.

Kairi laughed. "No. Unfortunately, for that you actually need to _do_ something." She rose to her feet and looked at the boys with a smile. "Hey, why don't you two race? I'll judge!"

"Again, I always win." Riku said, looking at her coolly.

Sora gave him an irate glare.

Suddenly, the faint voice of a woman could be heard in the distance. "Riku! It's time for lunch!" it called joyfully.

"Oh… sorry guys, that's my mom." He began to walk away. "I'll see you guys later!"

"Bye Riku!" Sora and Kairi called after him.

The two teens sat calmly on the shore. Nothing but waves and the sound of ocean birds could be heard amongst the silence. They were both deep in thought. Sometimes you don't even have to speak to know what each other is thinking… but unfortunately, this was not one of those times.

Kairi looked over at Sora curiously. "What are you thinking about?"

"I don't know." he shrugged. "Stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Yeah."

"What kind of stuff?"

"I don't know… stuff…"

Kairi smirked. "Well thank you for being so specific."

Sora laughed. "Sorry. I guess I was just thinking about what Riku said."

"What, you mean about him always beating you at competitions?"

Sora clenched his teeth. "No… not that. I mean the thing about this island being so stupid and how there's nothing to do here."

"Oh…" Kairi looked down at the small blue bottle in her hands and smirked. "Hey, dare me to drink some of this?"

Sora looked at her in confusion. "You want to drink that?"

"Sure!" she said with a smile. "It'll be fun!" She started to take the top of the bottle, but Sora quickly stopped her.

"Wait…" he said, smiling uneasily. "I don't think that's such a good idea…"

"Why not?" she asked.

"Well… what if it's poison or something!"

"Oh come on Sora, don't be such a baby!" she started to take the top off the bottle again.

She raised the bottle up slightly and began putting it to her lips.

"Kairi!" Sora snatched the bottle out of her hands.

She looked at him and crossed her arms. "Hey! Whatd'ya do that for?"

"It could be dangerous!" Sora said looking at the bottle. "umm… I'll take the first sip."

"What?" Kairi looked at him jokingly. "Why?"

"I just want to make sure it's not poisonous!" he said raising the bottle to his lips.

Kairi froze where she was sitting. That was quite possibly the nicest thing a boy had ever done for her. He was willing to put his life on the line to make sure she didn't get hurt…

Sora quickly took a sip of the strange liquid. It didn't taste like much, but it gave him a weird feeling inside his stomach. Suddenly, a cold rush went throughout his body, and a very strange feeling came over him.

"Sora? Are you okay?" Kairi asked. "You don't look so good…"

Kairi grabbed the bottle out of his hands and examined it carefully. She suddenly noticed a label on the bottom of the bottle.

_Dr. Reian's Love Potion_

_Guaranteed! _

_Whoever drinks this potion will immediately fall hopelessly in love with the first person they see_

Kairi dropped the bottle in horror. This can't be good…

She looked over to Sora curiously to see if anything about him had changed. And indeed… it had.

His eyes were half closed as if he was too tired to keep them open. The color in his face had become somewhat brighter, and his position was relaxed and unaware.

Kairi gulped nervously and tapped him on the shoulder. "Umm, Sora? Are you okay…"

Sora blinked sleepily and turned to look at Kairi. He seemed to be so tired, but as soon as his eyes met with hers, his expression greatly changed.

His eyes widened, and his eyebrows cocked as if he had just noticed something amazing.

A dreamy look suddenly clouded his face, and he began to lean closer towards her.

Kairi swallowed and blinked uncertainly. "Sora? Umm… are you sure you're okay?"

Sora continued to lean closer. "Wow… you're pretty…"

"Um… w-what?" Kairi started to back away from him slowly.

Sora licked his lips. "You are all mine…"

"Ahh!" Kairi grabbed the bottle off the ground and quickly rose to her feet. She darted across the hot sand with her short auburn hair blowing out behind her.

"You can't run away from me!" she heard Sora yell from behind her.

_Oh man!_ She thought in horror. _What am I gonna do?_

She looked out ahead of her to see Riku's house in the distance. It was the closest house in range, so she decided to make a break for it.

Running full speed, she advanced closer and closer to Riku's house with Sora close behind.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" Sora yelled from behind her.

She quickly approached Riku's house and slammed the door behind her. Turning the lock tightly, she wiped the sweat from her brow and ran frantically up the stairs to find Riku.

"Riku! Riku! Riku!" She cried in desperation.

Riku emerged from his bedroom with a confused look on his face. "What? What are you doing here?"

"Sora's gone CRAZY!" she grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him with a frightened look on her face.

Riku worked to keep his balance and looked into the lavender eyes of his friend. "Sheesh! Settle down…what are you talking about, Kairi?"

"This!" she held up the bottle to his face. "It's a love potion! And it really works!"

* * *

**yeah I know. Lamest ending EVER! Oh wellz..****please review! Thanks! And don't worry… that's not the end. It shall continue! **


End file.
